Quimera
by Mello Evans
Summary: "A única coisa que Harry pode fazer foi fechar as pálpebras e deixar o mundo sumir lá longe" .:SLASH. Harry/Castiel. Meio Fluffy:.


●**Slash. Crossover. Castiel/Harry. Meio fluffy. K+●**

BetaReader:** Anarco Girl**

**Harry Potter© J.K. Rowling. ****SuPerNatural© Eric Kripke.

* * *

**

_**Quimera**_

_**A Crossover by Mello Evans**_

Harry tentou lembrar o que realmente o levara até ali. Claro, os acontecimentos da sua vida sempre foram absurdos demais... Mas como ele criou toda aquela obsessão por um dos três estranhos vizinhos do quarto ao lado? Aquilo, naquele momento, realmente não estava ajudando muito. Dezesseis anos, Voldemort em seu encalço e uma possível loucura nada normal (_claro que loucuras não são e nunca serão normais_).

Mas o pior não era aquilo. O _pior_ eram as conversas que Potter – de forma inescrupulosa – ouvia pelas paredes finas do Caldeirão Furado e era por isso que ele agradecia internamente por não estar com Ron e, principalmente, com Hermione para lhe dar sermões do quanto aquilo era errado – mesmo que ele nunca fosse pensar assim.

"_Cas, onde estamos? Que espelunca é essa?" _– Perguntou um no quarto ao lado.

"_Esse é um lugar seguro, creio eu. Pelo menos as palavras em enoquiano nos trouxeram até aqui, Dean."_ – Alguém respondeu.

"_Pelo menos, parece que as pessoas aqui falam inglês."_ – Disse o terceiro.

No começo, o Gryffindor realmente pensou que estivesse enlouquecendo. Ele estava escutando direito? Um era receptáculo de um arcanjo, outro era procurado ardentemente por Lúcifer e um outro – o que Harry estava verdadeiramente interessado – era um anjo? Talvez a rachadura em sua testa não fosse superficial e tivesse partido mesmo os seus miolos como Malfoy mesmo dizia.

Até ali, tudo bem. Tudo bem _mesmo_.

Mas o garoto sempre foi curioso demais – assim como seu pai, James – e essa sua curiosidade, em vez de diminuir, conforme ele escutava mais e mais daquelas conversas, estava surtindo o efeito contrário e Potter sabia muito bem no que isso acarretaria.

Todo dia pela manhã o pequeno bruxo descia, sentava estrategicamente na mesa número onze e ficava ouvindo umas conversas estranhas... Parecia que o culpado daquilo tudo, de certo modo, era do moreno maior, o qual o homem meio aloirado – que lembrava Draco certas vezes – chamava carinhosamente de Sammy, de forma meio infantil, Harry observou, para um homem daquele porte.

Nada de anormal até ali para um bruxo perseguido pelo próprio Voldemort. O pequeno Gryffindor só não achava que realmente existissem anjos – talvez por sua vida tão sofrida desde o princípio (_desde o seu primeiro ano de vida_) e, principalmente, ele não poderia imaginar que esses seres fossem tão belos.

Os lábios sempre formando um oblíquo preocupado e sincero, os olhos inteiramente azuis, mais azuis do que o céu que Harry costumava tanto olhar e viajar quando estava em cima de uma vassoura e as mãos... Merlin, elas seriam muito quentes? Poderiam salvar sua vida e ajudá-lo a derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos? A lhe acalentar e esquecer sua vida tão atribulada?

E foi em meio a esses pensamentos, esses sonhos, esses devaneios acordados que ele esbarrou naquela criatura bela a sua frente, naquele corredor deserto. E foi aí que ele soube, as mãos dele em seus ombros eram quentes sim, pareciam brasas – capazes de deixar cicatrizes. Os olhos eram ainda mais celestes, vistos de perto. Deus, aquilo era um anjo? Talvez nem necessitasse de um Patrono contra um Dementador, talvez o mundo bruxo e o trouxa também tivesse jeito, enfim.

"_Olá, Harry."_ – Disse o homem com um leve riso. Seu rosto não era tão expressivo, mas Harry era um ótimo observador.

"_Oi."_ – Não perderia tempo perguntando como o outro saberia seu nome, era óbvio demais, muito embora suas pernas estivessem bambas e o famigerado monstro em sua barriga se remexesse sem parar.

"_Quem é você?"_ – Quis saber, mas não com arrogância habitual que usava com certos Slytherins até porque era quase impossível manter um controle absoluto sobre o seu próprio corpo quando um anjo te devora com os olhos, parecendo desvendar todos os mistérios de sua mente.

"_Castiel."_ – Aquilo não foi uma resposta, foi apenas um sussurro, um vento leve quando afaga seus cabelos em uma carinhosa onda de ar. E depois ele sentiu o tocar de lábios, os frios do outro incendiando nos seus, a língua adentrando sem timidez e se entrelaçando na sua, revelando um segredo subentendido até mesmo para o pequeno bruxo.

A única coisa que Harry pode fazer foi fechar as pálpebras e deixar o mundo sumir lá longe.

**-x-**

Harry acordou em sua cama, os lençóis cobriam parcialmente seu corpo nu. Levantou-se, olhou para o lado – não havia nada ali além dele e de sua coruja. Vestiu-se e foi ao quarto ao lado, queria explicações – como poderia não lembrar como chegara a seus aposentos? Mas o cômodo ao lado estava vazio. Perguntou a todos do lugar, todavia parecia que os três homens nunca haviam existido.

Sua vida estaria fria outra vez (_?_).

Entretanto Potter sabia, aquilo que ele se recordava não era um sonho, eram belas lembranças e a certeza de que anjos existem.

E o nome de um deles era _Castiel_.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Author says:**

_Fico feliz de ser a **primeira **a escrever esse ship em português (então me dêem um desconto, tá?), é tudo graças a tinybee que escreve Harry/Cas e Harry/Jimmy tão bem. Meio estranho o ship para alguns, mas pra mim é lindo e ninguém resiste ao Cas – ninguém mesmo._

**Notinha da beta:**_ Wow! Harry/Cas é uma novidade pra mim. Mas não achei estranho, nem um pouco. Porque ninguém resiste ao Cas – ninguém mesmo²._

_**Review**__?_


End file.
